Aphrodite (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Aphrodite is the pagan deity of the Greek Pantheon. She is the Greek goddess of love, beauty, Lust, sexuality, desire, and pleasure. She is a deity that was born from the Protogenoi Ouranos's castrated genitals and sea-foam. Biography Aphrodite is a special goddess. She was born from within sea-foam and the castrated genitals of the Protogenoi, Ouranos. In some sort of fashion, she's his daughter/fragment. Aphrodite was one of the many old gods that tried to fend off against Adam, but failed, truthfully she could've faced off against Typhon but did not want to risk revealing her true primordial powers in front of her Olympian peers. She witnessed his downfall, along with Eve and their six natural born children. Ares consulted with the goddess and they took on as lovers. Aphrodite had many children, one of them included Harmonia. Later on the two brought the Amazonians into existence and they personally raised their daughters. Harmonia grew jealous and only stood by as she watched with hatred of how she was not receiving any attention. When Themyscira was under a full-scale waged war, Aphrodite mourned for the loss of her children. When her children turned for help to Harmonia, Aphrodite, along with Ares became disgusted by the newly converted monsters her children became and they shun them forever. While Ares despises the Amazons, Aphrodite regrets cutting herself off from her Amazon children and wished she could have done something to help them. Season 8 As Cassandra and Emma stopped by at a diner to eat while looking for their first case, when Emma went to the restroom, Aphrodite, under her human alias, Sally, confronted Cassandra and had a conversation with her. When Cassandra introduces herself, including her species's name, Aphrodite showed a glimpse of fear due of that fact that the deities call a Nephalem as the "Ultimate Judgement" the being that destroys all Old Gods, but she quickly hides her fear. Cassandra notices it, but dismisses it and is aware that she is not human either. Aphrodite asks Cassandra if she likes her friend, while Cassandra replies she likes Emma because they are friends, Aphrodite laughs and rephrases does she like her more than a friend. Cassandra realizes she loves Emma and is unsure of whether Emma loves her back but Aphrodite reassures her that Emma does share the same feelings but Cassandra has to figure that on her own. As soon as Emma returns, Aphrodite leaves and heads back to work and watches from afar as the two take off after they found their first case. She found Cassandra not to be a bad person nor seems to be the "Ultimate Judgement". She also ships the two and gives their shipping name "Emdra" or Cassma". Aphrodite heads back into the kitchen and teleports away. Powers and Abilities Aphrodite's powers are more based on influencing human individuals of their desires, emotions, and beauty. She does possess basic supernatural powers. Normal Base Power * Amokinesis: As the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite has divine authority and control over the emotions of love and desire. She can influence human individuals to seek out one another and fine passion. Her powers even extant to supernatural entities. The only beings that are immune to her powers are the three virgin goddesses, Hestia, Athena, and Artemis. Individuals that are already in love with each other are also immune and cannot be swayed by her. * Animal Manipulation: Aphrodite can control all animals, particularly her sacred animal, the Dove. * Chlorokinesis: Aphrodite can grow or create these magnificent flowers all around her presence or when she walks. Aphrodite is fond of roses. * Cosmic Awareness: As an old god, Aphrodite has vast knowledge that all pantheons are aware of such as the locations of where Adam, all six of the Ancient One's locations, the use of magic spells/rituals. She can sense the emotions of individual having feelings for each other. * Desire Manipulation: Aphrodite has control of causing humans, animals, or supernatural entities fall in love and bring out their hidden desires. * Fertility Inducement: Aphrodite has the power to grant individuals who are infertile, the ability to reproduce. * Immortality: As an old god, Aphrodite is over a thousand years old and she has not age or withered, She could potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Aphrodite cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can be harmed or killed by divine weaponry, powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Pathokinesis: Aphrodite can control the emotions, which extant to moods or feelings of an individual. She uses this power make people happy or fall in love. * Teleportation: Aphrodite can teleport anywhere in the universe within her knowledge or reach. She can teleport to Olympus or other pantheon realms. True Deity Powers * High Tier Deity Powers: As Aphrodite was the genitals of the Protogenoi Ouranos, She holds a portion of his power and surpasses any Chief Deity or Titan with ease. She can face off against any demon, a Seraphim and maybe strong or stronger than one. Aphrodite easily beat down Ares and brutally attacked him and left him near a bloody mess. Afterwards, Ares was terrified of her but does not remember her being a fragment of a Protogenoi. * Mental Manipulation: Aphrodite is powerful to control the mind, brain functions, and memories of any individuals. She revealed her greatest secret to Ares and erased any memory of her true identity, except for her brutally beating him to a bloody pulp in the worst possible way. ** Memory Manipulation: She removed any memory of her true identity to the God of War and left only memories of her beating him in the worst possible way. * Enhanced Super Strength: Aphrodite's possesses vast supernatural strength to outmatch any entity. She easily outmatched Ares and ripped out his manhood. He left him incredibly crippled and would have been for life had it not been for the magic of healing. Aphrodite is potentially physically strong to face off against Leviathans or Mature Seraphims. Vulnerabilities Banishing, harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can be use to harm or restrain Aphrodite. The deadliest and powerful magic can potentially kill her. * Symbol of Infinity: This can confine all kinds of Greek pantheons and render them powerless. This is actually useless due of her being a fragment of a Protogenoi and she pretends to be trapped. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill her. With ehr true powers, she can outmatch any monster except Adam. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Aphrodite as they are capable of wiping out the entire pantheon race. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambion can destroy Aphrodite. * Chief Deities: While Aphrodite is a powerful pantheon, her father, Zeus can overwhelm and kill her. The Titans can easily kill Aphrodite. Deities on her level, but who are powerful magic practitioners, warriors, or deities of physical might can potentially outmatch her. When she using her true power, she is powerful than even Titans. She easily beat Ares to a bloody pulp. * Greater Demons: Aphrodite overwhelm any demon and can match Prince of Hell in her normal state. Dukes of Hell or Cain can on the other hand can kill her. Using her true powers, Aphrodite is stronger than any demon to walk the Earth. * Higher Angels: Aphrodite can overwhelm younger angels. Grigori or Seraphim can overwhelm and kill her. With her true powers, she is on par with Full Mature Seraphim and can fend off against them. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy her. * Nephilim: Elioud and Rephaim can kill Aphrodite. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Aphrodite without effort. Weapons * Angelic/Demonic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill her. The demon-killing knife cannot harm or kill Aphrodite, but the Demon Blade on the other hand can kill her. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Any divine forged weapons of the pantheons can harm or kill the goddess * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things. Aphrodite is not one of them. * Wooden Stake: A Special wooden stake is capable of killing Aphrodite. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Olympians